


Золото

by Lalayt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фили никак не может поверить, что его любят. Торин использует свои способы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золото

Фили распахивает глаза, выгибает спину и широко раздвигает колени, цепляясь пальцами за скомканные простыни. Сил на стоны у него уже нет, закончились несколько часов назад, ночью, и все тело болит, точно после долгой изнурительной тренировки. Впрочем, он никогда не признается, что ему больно, потому что знает, стоит тому, кто сейчас наклоняется над ним, нежно целуя, это понять и все кончится. А когда повторится не знает даже Махал. 

Сам Фили таких вопросов не задает никогда, он даже на ночь старается не оставаться, чтобы любовник не решил, что он навязывается. Он дожидается, пока тот, утомленный, уснет, тихонько выскальзывает из постели и, торопливо одевшись, уходит. 

Так бывало всегда, но в этот раз его любят так неутомимо, что в краткие перерывы можно лишь пытаться отдышаться – сил встать и уйти нет. Уже настало утро и солнце, пока еще робко, заглядывает в распахнутое окно, освещая бесстыдно сплетенные на постели тела. Фили жмурится – оно падает ему на лицо - и отворачивается, кусая губы.

\- Тебе больно?

Хриплый шепот прорывается через сладкую муть и Фили мотает головой, и еще шире разводит колени, приглашая. Ему хочется, с этим гномом ему всегда хочется снова и снова, а потом еще разочек. О, Махал, счастье, ему не отказывают. Он видит, как улыбается любовник, разрешает себе приподняться, чтобы поцеловать его и захлебывается воздухом, когда тот толкается внутрь его тела, одним долгим, плавным толчком заполняя Фили до самого конца. 

Фили рвано дышит, но глаз не закрывает и улыбается. Если бы он мог, он бы кричал, но сил хватает лишь на слабые стоны и на то, чтобы обняв любовника за шею, притянуть к себе, зарыться лицом в темные волосы. Ему так нравится, как они пахнут. Успокаивающе. Он чувствует щекой улыбку гнома и ведет бедрами, показывая, что можно двигаться, и тут же подается вперед, встречая новый толчок. 

Ему так нравится, что они обходятся без слов.  
Ну, почти без слов, потому что тот, кто берет его сейчас без жалости, отчаянно врываясь в уставшее за ночь тело, шепчет ему на ухо такое, что Фили остается лишь кусать губы, преодолевая желание ответить. Он молчит, всегда молчит, только отдается так, словно пытается телом показать, как он любит того, кто сейчас с ним, в нем.

Он очень не хочет, чтобы все заканчивалось, но оба устали и достигают пика буквально через несколько толчков. Фили кончает первым, стонет и слабо царапает плечи любовника, путаясь пальцами в его волосах, и мир вдруг сжимается до небольшой точки внутри тела, от которой поднимается заливающее разум удовольствие. 

\- Теперь я знаю, что нужно делать, чтобы ты не сбегал по ночам.

Сил у Фили осталось лишь на один удивленный взгляд, потом он вновь закрывает глаза.

\- Я буду трахать тебя так каждую ночь, пусть даже потом придется объяснять Двалину, почему ты не ходишь на тренировки.  
\- Торин… - Фили слабо улыбается и, с трудом повернувшись, укладывается ему на грудь. – Не думаю, что Двалин это оценит.

Он чувствует, как дядя ведет ладонью по его спине, поглаживает ямочки на пояснице, легонько сжимает ягодицы, и в отместку слегка прикусывает его сосок. 

\- Смерти моей хочешь, парень, - улыбается Торин, целуя его влажную макушку.  
\- Ага, мечтаю поскорее стать королем.

Фили жмурится и фыркает, пытаясь избавиться от прядей, щекочущих нос, трется о плечо Торина и, наконец, довольный, укладывается обратно.

\- Золото мое, - король ласкает его затылок и Фили еле-еле удается держать глаза открытыми. – Теперь ты никуда не сбежишь.  
\- Я никогда… никуда…

Язык у него совсем заплетается, но Торин, кажется, понимает, что хочет сказать Фили, потому что как-то очень легко смеется и обнимает крепче.

\- Спи, золото, спи.

И Фили подчиняется.


End file.
